Cats and Dogs
by Demon-Kitsune13
Summary: Youko Kurama meets a cat demon who bets him that he cant live for three monthes without sleeping with atleast one girl. Its not really the main point of the story but its important to the plot. Its my first fic so dont kill me if you dont like it. R&R plz


Hey everyone...umm ya this is my first fic so dont kill me if it sux.  
  
Summary- This is a YoukoOc fic i am not the chick though i have my own character.....kay im pretty sure shes not a mary sue but if she is tell me.....If you dont like dont read. Youko meets a cat demon who bets him that he cant go 3 months without sleeping with women.....its not the main point of the fic but it is an important factor if you like lies betrayal and good old kurama torture you should read. R&R plz!  
  
A few notes:   
  
~ ~ talking to others using mind  
  
// thoughts to self   
  
Chapter 1- First Encounter  
  
"Where did everybody go?" said a young girl, well a young demon actually.  
  
"Not that I really care, they're annoying anyways" she said brushing a lock of dark auburn hair out of her face.  
  
She was walking in the middle of a street that was normally bustling with demons from all over the Makai. She could hear the wind rustling the trees outside of town. The click of a shutter caught her attention, and a she could see a small child peering out the window with a frightened look in her eyes.   
  
The sound of laughter quickly diverted her attention from the girl as the turned to search for the source. Three tall figures appeared at the edge of the forest and she heard the small girl yelp in fear as she quickly closed the shutters. The three figures were approaching quickly as our demon girl stood fearlessly in the middle of the street. The figure in the middle who was slightly taller then the other two stopped about a yard from the girl and motion for the other two to stoop as well.  
  
// Hn, must be their leader or something.//   
  
Whether she was afraid or not she didnt show it, she began to continue walking until she came face to face with the trio. The one in the middle was a silver fox demon with long silver hair and ears. A long silver tail was visible behind him. He wore loose white clothing that appeared battle worn. Beside him stood a black chimera, he was about a head shorter then the fox and he had his hair pulled up high in a ponytail. He wore what appeared to be a tight leather shirt and long white pants. ( They are pants right?) On top of his head was a large black hat with holes on the side in which his pointy ears were visible.On the foxes opposite side was a female demon who appeared almost human with the acception of her ears which were slightly pointed and a black marking on her forehead. She wore a short tank top and a long black skirt that was ripped in many places.   
  
// Probably a witch or an elemental.// She thought as she carefully examined the three figures in front of her.  
  
"Move." She said rudely.  
  
A smirk played on the foxes lips as he stepped to the side to let her pass. "Of course" he said simply.  
  
"Thanks" she said sarcastically a fake smile on her face as she passed.  
  
A swift movement on each of their parts as the both grabbed something out of the others pocket unnoticed.  
  
As the girl was walking examining her treasures she went to pocket them and realized she herself was missing something. She turned on a dime and began to run after the three demons.  
  
"Hey!" she said smacking the foxes back to get his attention.  
  
" Can I help you?" he said in a low vaguely amused voice.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you'd return my necklace to me." She said sternly and hint of a threat carried in her voice.   
  
"What necklace?" he said innocently a mishcevious glint in his bright gold eyes.  
  
"Oh, shut up I know you took it"  
  
"I can assure you that I did not"  
  
"Hn, liar"   
  
"I am not lying"  
  
"Bullshit your a thief and a shitty liar, now GIVE IT BACK!"  
  
"You have a lot of nerve calling me a thief, I wasnt going to say anything but since were on the subject, care to return my jewels?" He said holding out his hand.  
  
" I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Really? That so?" He said raising an eyebrow questionably.  
  
"Yes really!" She said raising her voce visibly agitated.  
  
Her sudden agitation seemeed to do nothing but amuse the kitsune, it was obvious when he spoke.  
  
"How about a trade? I'll give you your little locket," he said removing a small gold chain with a gemstone pendant attached from his pocket."If you give me my jewels."  
  
"Fine, baka." She said removing 3 small jewels from her sack. "But I want my necklace first."  
  
// Sure has a lot of courage.....must not know who I am. // A small smile crapt onto his lips at the last thought. // Amazing thought really, I'm a legendary bandit and there are still people who dont know my face.//  
  
~ You're very cocky you know that Kurama?~ A perky voice interupted him in mid thought.  
  
~ Kita, get the fuck outta my head would you I'm trying to think.~  
  
~Aww...your no fun~  
  
Outside of this mental conversation Kurama was examining his new adversary which he had failed to do in ther first encounter, which was unlike him considering she wass a female. The girls ears twitche din annoyance as she watched the foxes eyes roam around her body intently. His eyes seemed to linger more in some places than in others. She cleared her throat loudly in an effort to gain his attention, but it didnt work. She crossed her arms in annoyance as she heard the other two demons stifle laughs behind the fox.  
  
The sudden block in his view broke his train of thought as he diverted his attention to her face. His bright golden eyes met her dark sapphire eyes which were glaring at him angrily. But it wasnt her eyes eyes that held his attention, a thin scar across her left eye held his concentration as a flow of childish curiousity went through his head an out his mouth before he could stop himself.  
  
"Where'd you get that scar from?"  
  
"None of your damn business fox, just give me my necklace so I can go! I have better things to do then stand here being leered at by some baka kitsune!" She said clearly pissed off.  
  
~Must be a tender subject for her or something...~  
  
~I'll give you a hint Kurama its not or something~   
  
~Naw, ya think? he replied sarcastically~  
  
~No, actually I don't think, I know~  
  
~Your enjoying this arnt you?~   
  
~Just a little.~  
  
~Oh, well then good for you~  
  
~ You know I love watching you make an ass out of yourself Kurama ~  
  
~Ya, I noticed~  
  
~Good I'm glad, but I dont think your girlfriends so happy, you might wanna give her back that stupid necklace before she kicks your ass.~   
  
~Hey, Im up for a little fun~  
  
~ Kurama, we have work to do remember.~  
  
~Fine, have it your way~  
  
An angry voice interrupted him in mid conversation.  
  
" EXCUSE ME! You know you could atleast pretend to pay attention." she said irritably.  
  
"My apologies." he replied cooly.  
  
"Ya, sure whatever, look fox boy I have other things I need to do so could you please stop being an ass and just give me the damn necklace?" she said in a last ditch effort to keep her cool, a hint of urgency in her voice. "I've already agreed to a trade so just give it back and you'll never see me again."  
  
"Don't really see why this piece of junk is so imporatant to you." he said tossing the necklace back to the girl. " Since we've agreed to a trade -"  
  
"Hn, here baka" she said interrupting him.  
  
The last words were said to his back as she tossed the jewels over her shoulder before she dissapeared into the wood.  
  
"Stupid cat" muttered the chimera impatiently.  
  
"Not as stupid as you Kuronue." Said Kita teasingly.  
  
"Fuck you, stupid wench."  
  
A small puff of smoke appeared behind the bat, and he cried out in surprise as he realized his wings had been set on fire.  
  
"Hn, serves you right, I mean how many times do I have to tell you not to call me a wench?" Said Kita a small grin on her lips.  
  
Kuronue growled at Kita as she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Children please, calm down we have somewhere to be remember?"  
  
" Aww, Kurama your no fun." Kita pouted as they bagan to walk away, leaving Kuronue behind.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
"You got legs you can catch up." said Kita fighting the urge to burst out laughing at Kuronues helplessness.   
  
Oh my I finished the chapter.....wow im pro. ok well the next chapter is called Shattered Memories and Broken Promises. It gives a little backround information on our mysterious kitty...ya i no you dont know her name i actually did that on purpose so dont yell at me. I might not update every week but Im gunna try. Tell me what you think! 


End file.
